The present invention relates to a detecting sensor for detecting the leakage of an electrically conductive liquid such as water. The demand for a detecting sensor of this kind is important for the preservation of public security as the result of recent development of computers.
As a sensor for detecting leaking liquids such as a conductive liquid, a "conductive liquid detecting sensor" is known, as is described in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 58-96248, for example.
The leaking liquid detecting sensor of the kind known in the prior art detects a leaking liquid by detecting a drop in a resistance when a pair of bare conductors are bridged by a conductive liquid, basically by baring the paired conductors which are held in insulators partially open to the atmosphere. As a result, the prior art sensor of this kind can detect the fact that leakage has occurred but cannot locate the same. Location has to resort to the so-called "Murray's loop method", by which the location is made by metering the resistances at both ends of that sensor. This method additionally needs two electric wires which lead from one end of the sensor to the other.
In view of the foregoing description, an object of the present invention is to provide a leaking liquid detecting sensor which need not connect other electric wires for locating the position of the leaking liquid.